


Милые и тёплые

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cat Cafe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafe, F/M, Fluff, Illustrations, Modern AU, Photoshop, Slice of Life, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Превью: 650*450 px, 886 КБПолноразмер по клику: 1300*1900 px, 1,77 Мб
Relationships: Algira/Tao (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q3: визуал GT, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Милые и тёплые

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616320) by [RagniAlkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari). 



[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/I2cY4K.png)  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q3/works"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/I2F1Mo.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
